Christmas with the Pokemon Trainer
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Another story invovling Ash and Max! There's a whole lot of fluff added inside near the end. Enjoy and I own nothing! Leave reviews if any.


**Hello Everyone! And welcome to my next special fluffy fanfic involving Ash and Max! It's the holidays and what not, so Ash and Max spend their time together. More of a friendship fic rather than romance... At least that's the way I see it. Enjoy, leave reviews if any, and I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Christmas time is one of the greatest times of the year. When everyone is filled with love and cheer from the hustle and bustle of the holiday season. The crisp soft snow that slowly falls from the sky blankets everything within site. The bird Pokemon have either gone south to another region for the time being or others stayed and managed to make comfortable homes within trees or buildings of such. Others have gone into hibernation for the winter, underground or somewhere along in a cave. As for the Pokemon and their trainers they celebrate Christmas with their trainers and families. One trainer in particular, Ash Ketchum, he spends the holidays back in his home of Pallet Town with his mother and the other pokemon. At the time being he was helping his mother decorate the tree as well as pikachu.

"Hey mom! Do you know where the star is? I don't see it anywhere." shouted Ash to Delia in the kitchen. "I'm sorry Ash sweet heart, but it seems I haven't found it since last year. This won't do it seems. How's about I ask your friends May or Max if they have a spare they aren't using?" asked Delia. "That sounds great! But I'm unsure whether they're out visiting other friends or relatives at the moment..." said Ash with a hint of curiosity in is voice. It was currently around four in the afternoon and the snow had accumulated around four inches on the ground. They say at the weather station that a snowstorm was heading it's way around later that evening, so everyone had to stay or come back inside before then.

"Might as well call them to see if anyone's home. What do you think Pikachu?" asked ash to his yellow mouse friend. 'Pika pi pikachu!' (You can try and reach them! No harm in trying right?) said Pikachu. Ash smirked at Pikachu and went along to grab the phone to call Norman's home. He recently finished his adventure in Hoenn so he had to see if May or Max were home just in case they actually did have any spare stars for their tree. Getting one from a friend sounds more inviting and special. He was about to dial the phone to Norman's home, that is until he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" eagerly asked the pokemon trainer. "Hey Ash! It's Max!" responded the younger child from the other side of the door. 'I wonder if they read my mind...' thought Ash as he went to open the door.

"Hey Max whats up!" said Ash cheery as ever. Max was wearing a big green jacket, that almost made him look like a big green marshmallow. He also wore a red and green striped hat and comfortable pants to keep away the cold. "Hey Ash! It's great to see ya- see ya... Achoo!" responded Max. His sneezing was a little bit loud and didn't surprise the trainer but caught site of this. "Whoa Max! Come on in! It's freezing out there, and there's a storm coming!" said Ash rather quickly. "Thanks Ash!" said Max giggling a little. He came in and took off his jacket and hung it on one of the coat hangers near the door. He put on sandals with socks still on to walk around the house.

Max's nose looked a bit red. "Hiya Mrs. Ketchum! How have you been?""Oh I've been doing fine Max! But what about you? It seems you are a little under the weather." said Delia. "I'm fine really. I don't think its a big problem." continued Max. 'Pika pika!' said the electric mouse coming right next to him saying hello. "Hey Pikachu how are you doing?" said Max laughing with Pikachu. Ash and Max spent the rest of the day playing with Ash's pokemon inside, as well as drinking hot cocoa, even sitting by the fireplace to warm themselves up. Delia yawned almost silently to herself, and spoke out loud to the both of them. "Oh my I'm pooped! Ash sweety I might as well hit the hay a bit early tonight. You'll be fine being up yourselves now boys?""Of course mom! Don't worry sleep well!""Good night Mrs. Ketchum!" said the boys. "Goodnight! I'll see you both in the morning!" said Delia and like that she went to her room to sleep.

That left the boys outside by the fire place by themselves, enjoying each others company. The snowstorm had arrived as planned around the evening hours around seven pm. Max didn't think his cold was that bad the minute he arrived at their house, but he felt weaker than before. He appeared to be shivering even around the fireplace. "Max are you alright?" asked a worried Ash. Max looked up at him, showing a hint of red around his nose and cheeks. He was breathing a little heavier. "Yeah Ash I'm fine." said Max who attempted to get up only to fall down with Ash catching him onto his chest.

"Max you're burning up! Here let me get you some blankets and some soup ok?" said Ash. Max agreed to this and was left on the couch shivering until Ash returned with some blankets. He made some chicken soup for him, to which Max ate silently, having a light blush whenever he looked up to Ash. He was given some children medicine to calm his fever down. Max then realized he remembered he brought something with him. "Ummm Ash can I give you something?""Well sure Max what is it?" said Ash quietly. Max walked to where he conveniently left his bag to take out a star shaped object. "I realized you didn't have a star for your tree so I might as well give you my spare. Merry Christmas." said MAx showing Ash said star.

Ash looked at the star with awe. On each point there was an evolution of eevee. First came Vaporeon, then Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, and finally Umbreon. In the middle was Eevee itself. The star was colored a white, and slightly gold color, and Ash noticed something on the side. It was a switch. "Wow Max this is really thoughtful." said Ash picking up his little friend, with the star in hand. "Um Ash... Can I turn it on?" said Max. "Of course Max." said Ash ruffling his hair. Max smiled and flipped the switch. Each eevee-lution sparkled from blue to red to yellow, to pink, to a light yellowish hue for umbreon, then Eevee turning a light brown, and the finale of all of them flickering three times altogether.

Both Ash and Max giggled at this. Ash decided to hold Max up to the tree to put on the finishing touch that was missing all along. The tree twinkled its colors from red, blue, orange, green, purple, and yellow along with the ornaments that almost all were shaped like other Pokemon. Pikachu even went 'Pika!' at this and joined them in the sight. Ash and Max giggled with Pikachu. Max yawned to show is exhaustion to Ash, and he yawned himself along with him. Pikachu yawned his own pika yawn as well. "Lets go to bed max, and thanks for the star." said Ash kissing his cheek. "No problem Ash." said Max returning a smooch to his cheek. Max buried his head in the crook of Ash's neck, as Pikachu followed suit on resting on Ash's shoulders.

Ash didn't bother so much to make Max brush his teeth. Instead he layed him down on his bed, and went quickly went to brush and change into his warm pajamas and joined Max on his bed. "Good night Max. Good night Pikachu.""Goodnight Ash. Goodnight Pikachu."'Pika Pika!' said all three of them to each other. Max cuddled himself deep into Ash with Ash wrapping his arms around his waist to bring him close. Pikachu slept between near them close as well. This was a pleasant Christmas with Ash and Max.


End file.
